


【策瑜】宛转蝴蝶

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 双性转的意思是，这是百合向。她们生理与社会性别都是女。含露骨描写。





	【策瑜】宛转蝴蝶

1

孙策又梦见了那只蝴蝶。

那是大一的时候，她在大学语文的课上打瞌睡。这类大课总喜欢安排在下午两点，午休的黄金时分。十八九岁如黄金，窗边投进来的阳光也是。怎么有一块影子划过来，在一片灿烂中央停住了——噢，她一转头，看到那是只蝴蝶。雪白的，安静地在窗边栖息了片刻，扇动几下翅膀，又轻盈地飞走了。

孙策重新转过来向左趴着，对上正安静看书的周瑜的眼。后者冲她轻轻笑了笑，下巴展出清瘦的弧线。从孙策的角度能看到她唇下小小的凹陷，格外可爱，像是将蚀的月盛了一湾盈盈的光。

“你睡醒啦？”周瑜用气声问道。

孙策眨眨眼睛：“签到完了吗？”

周瑜笑着用手里的笔戳了戳她压出红印的额头：“帮你签过了。”

孙策咧着嘴给了她一个wink，懒懒地垂下眼去。周瑜继续看书，不知道孙策的目光悄悄沿着她纤长的脖子滑下来。柔和的颈弯处，黑色丝线拴着块翠绿的玉一晃一荡，米色丝质衬衫的领口微微敞开，笼住白得晃眼的皮肤，锁骨下方投下一小块灰色阴影。米白是文明，莹白是欲望；米白色使人放松，莹白色叫她口渴。而那块玉就坠在二者交界的阴影之上将落未落。孙策的心也将落未落。

晚上吃饭，照例在食堂排长队。孙策站在前面，正回头说得起劲，后面的男生突然上前来问周瑜，“同学，请问可以借一下你的饭卡吗？我忘带了，等会儿支付宝转给你。”

孙策挪了一步，“她跟我共用一张的，你要用吗，微信转我就行。”

男生讪讪地点头，“好的，谢谢。”

再无话。

吃饭时孙策还是显得有些不高兴。周瑜把筷子递给她，她皱着鼻子接过来——少女光滑的脸上只有在这个时候才能挤出些短短的纹路，幼兽一般可爱。

周瑜帮她把颊侧的头发撩到后面去，温言道：“好啦，别人又没对我怎么样。”

孙策撇撇嘴：“我就是很烦这种没眼力见的。”

周瑜就笑，“你就是这么把那些男生吓跑的。还天天在我这嚷，单身没有人权。”

大一上学期的时候，孙策的追求者排起来能绕宿舍楼一圈——这还只算上那些有胆子开口的。少女身材有致，笔直的长腿在篮球场上都嫌晃眼，留微卷的复古短发，美得浓重又毫不怯场，如上世纪的港星。后来这些人大多为冷嘲或暗讽击退，只有少数幸运儿被温和地拒绝——然而毕竟是拒绝——时间久了便无人再敢贸然接近。都言孙策为人爽快、果决、不拘小节，的确适合做兄弟，然而若是动了别的心思，那结局多半要难看。久而久之，关于性向的传闻不胫而走，而孙策倒恍若未闻，大部分时间黏着周瑜招摇过市，似知己又似恋人。

“刚才那个也太明显了，眼神也不收敛着点，往哪里看呢。”孙策气呼呼地并筷铲起一团米饭，“想吃天鹅肉想疯了。”

周瑜夹起自己碗里一块牛腩送到她嘴边，“行啦，那算你除蛤有功，给你一块。”

孙策偏头，一口咬到嘴里，周瑜看着，想到她方才张牙舞爪的样子，忍不住笑。这和痛经的时候缩在她怀里抱着她哼哼的小姑娘简直判若两人。

 

2

周瑜后来才意识到，孙策极少数的脆弱时刻好像都是在她怀里度过的：痛经，丧父，以及对她说喜欢。

那是孙坚头七过了不久的时候。周瑜一直陪着她，后来期末将近，不得不赶回学校去。孙策忙着父亲留下来的公司事务，周瑜忙着复习和论文，一周多联系寥寥，直到孙策回校那天到周瑜宿舍来敲门，两人坐在无人的楼梯间，孙策抽烟，薄荷爆珠，味道不算重。周瑜刚洗完澡，长发散下来，孙策抽着抽着就靠在了她身上，指尖把玩着发梢。

“要不要？”孙策右手举到她面前。

周瑜不抽，但是孙策贪恋的味道，她也乐意试一口。烟味不算重，可薄荷味原来也能这么熏人。像孙策的沉默。

她摇摇头，示意不再要了。“累不累？”

“累，真的好累。”孙策把烟掐灭，头也转了过来，贴着她手臂的皮肤。刚从空调房里出来，凉凉的，贴上去才察出本身的温热，带着孙策熟悉的香气。

“那你喜欢吗？如果这样不开心，那也没必要勉强——”

“……不讨厌，或许日子久了会喜欢。”孙策在她手臂上蹭了蹭，停顿了一会儿，“可我更喜欢你。”

周瑜绷着的脸上忍不住浮出一个笑，“这怎么能比？”

孙策答非所问，“我真的好喜欢你啊。”她侧过身来抱住周瑜，“不是那种喜欢。”

周瑜听到砰砰的心跳，可能是自己的，也可能是孙策的，透过紧贴的胸腔传过来。孙策向来只穿最薄款的内衣，少女的乳房绵绵地贴过来，柔软又脆弱。

像世间所有真切的“喜欢”。

周瑜只盯着她颈后一个被蚊子叮出的小包出神。嫩红色的。

她忍不住伸手摸了摸那一点鼓起来的地方：“痒不痒？”

缠着她的手臂收紧了些，“你知道是什么喜欢吗，就是想抱你亲你的那种。”

周瑜道：“你要花露水或者风油精吗，要不来我宿舍，我那——”

“周瑜！”

这一声几近带了哭腔，周瑜不忍再说下去。有什么滚烫的东西落在她脖子上。

静默一会儿，周瑜轻声道：“你刚回来，不想上课就别去了吧，我多陪你一会。”

“我不是要你陪我几天。”孙策把湿意蹭到她睡衣肩线上，“我想你一辈子和我一起。”

“孙策……”

孙策直起身子，头顶被蹭乱的发根还支棱着，脸上光亮的线条交错，眼神明烁灼人到含着绝望的意味。她有些狼狈地苦笑了一下，“两年了，你真的完全没有看出来？”

周瑜记事以来头一次这么彻底地不知道该说什么。

“……对不起。”

“那我还能抱你吗？”

话音未落，周瑜倾身抱住她。

“我——”

“那这样呢？”孙策似是不愿听她解释，侧过脸去亲了一下周瑜发烫的耳垂。

周瑜如被针扎般地躲开了。孙策放开她。

周瑜还想解释：“我刚才——”

“没关系。”孙策又笑了，这次比方才轻松得多，“没关系。”

 

4

孙策终究没有告诉周瑜，她一个人是怎么召齐几个和孙坚生前关系密切、值得信任的董事，连夜讨论，火速压住蠢蠢欲动董事会，终于把公司的股价稳下来的。周瑜只大概知道她辛苦，每周在学校和公司之间两头跑。她没法给孙策明确的答案，也不想再给孙策带来困扰，可日子久了，还是忍不住微信问她近况。

没想到孙策秒回一句，“你不是明天有考试？怎么还不睡？”

周瑜愣愣地盯着屏幕看了好几秒才回过神——她的课那样多，孙策又那样忙，天知道怎么能够记得自己几号考试。

心像是装满水的气球，本以为安稳无事万无一失，没想到一句话就能将它戳个对穿。鼓胀的水都流尽了，瘫倒的气球只余酸楚。

大概是察觉出自己泄露太多，孙策又补了一句：“还好，不用担心。”

竟再无话可说。

周瑜本来想着等考试周结束后再和她聊聊——互不相见，总不是个办法。再者她太了解孙策，这人在自己跟前还能装乖，出了门狠起来简直不要命。就算别的不提，单说眼看经期临近，周瑜就要担心她又忘了买布洛芬。

没想到刚考完最后一门，周瑜就接到了电话。孙策说话断断续续夹着气声，说不舒服，怕等会没办法起身给外卖开门，问周瑜可不可以过去一趟。

 

5

孙策醒了。蝴蝶翩然消失。

她躺在床上，思考了一下自己为什么会睡着。哦，好像是刚才在洗手间晕倒了。历阳的那个项目，真是操蛋。

好饿啊。

她和周瑜还是没有太多联系。

周瑜——等等——

脚步声自远而近，有人牵起她的手握住，“醒了？饿不饿？”

哦，是她还是忍不住，给周瑜打了电话。

孙策给自己找了个极好的借口：有她家钥匙的人就那么几位，弟弟妹妹都在学校，能趁她昏睡帮她开门的便只剩下周瑜。然而她不得不承认自己还是想让周瑜在这托词中寻得一丝诚实，像自诩无所求的暗恋者在心上人枕下藏一封情书，偏要假装不经意地露出一个绮艳的角来。*

真的太想见到她。孙策对上那双她日夜都想亲吻的眼，望梅止渴般地自己湿了眼眶。

周瑜把手上的粥放到床头柜，欲扶她起身。

孙策自己挪了挪身子，要去端碗，“行了，我真的可以。”

周瑜抢先一步把碗护在手里，“不行，我不放心。”

孙策笑了，乖乖任她喂。

“你从来都是这样。”孙策温柔地看着她，“熬一罐汤，哪怕定了时，若没有别人关照，自己在卧室也坐不安稳。查一份资料，若不是自己亲自核对的出处，肯定不敢用。”

周瑜吹好粥，一抬头，只觉孙策在用眼神吻她。

“那我呢，现在是你灶上一罐汤，还是电脑里一行引用数据？”

周瑜把勺子塞进她嘴里，笑着摇摇头：“都不是。”

记挂汤是怕它熬久，记挂数据是怕它出错，而你是我窗前的一轮月亮，明知道不看它也不会落下来，可还是忍不住凝望下去。光看着也是好的。

但她没有说出来。谁知道该怎么爱一轮月亮？

孙策的眼睛突然明丽了起来，本以为是望梅得来的一点水色忽地绕成一湾脉脉的泉，欲出却不敢出的样子，几乎能看到她心内“咕嘟”的翻涌。

周瑜心里一疼——孙策什么时候有过这样的眼神？她忽然想起以前去年秋天，孙策载自己去天文山上看落叶，穿着宽松的白衬衫和浅灰色牛仔裤，腿长，笔直，挺而峻的姑娘，美得惊人，像干爽利落又浓墨重彩的秋天。

她缓慢地道：“你上次——是这样的，我没有试过，但……”

周瑜似是在词语森林里迷失，而爱又是那么不可捉摸。

孙策接过碗几口喝干，把碗放下。她按住如雷心跳，深吸一口气，身子倾过去：“那我现在可以亲你吗？”

她们额头相抵，四目相对，对面的脉脉水波快要把周瑜打湿。她受不住这样沉的眼神，闭上眼迎上去。

唇瓣分开的时候她说：“我过来陪你。”

孙策没有问多久。

 

6

周瑜擦着头发出来的时候，孙策正窝在床头玩手机。

她惊奇道：“今天怎么知道要吹头发？”

孙策放下手机看过来：“怕你现在要用嘛。”

周瑜总觉得哪里不对劲，只是等她从床头柜里拿出电吹风来，为时已晚。

孙策笑眯眯地接过去：“我来给你吹吧？”

周瑜再迟钝，也猜到了她怀的什么心思。她叹了口气，乖乖转过身子任人从后面环上来，话里却藏不住笑意：“随便你。”

孙策撩起她后颈的头发握在手里，“你想不想我？”

周瑜无声息地握住她的小臂。

吹风机不知什么时候停了，孙策双手环住周瑜的腰腹，低头亲吻她光裸的后颈。这次她没有躲开，却还是紧张，往孙策怀里靠得更紧。耳后的啃咬实在难忍，一声轻笑破空泄出：“痒……”

她伸手半真半假地去推，手腕不出意料地被稳稳拿住。命中注定了的一样。指腹摩挲着她腕间静脉，或许是摩擦生的热随血液流遍全身，再经由相贴的肌肤穿过去。呼吸被熨得又干又热，耳后的吻流连到颈侧，孙策闻到自家沐浴露的味道，心上一动，唇齿也一动，红印淡淡的，像雪里开了梅花。周瑜回头对她一笑，灯光昏黄，她忽然识得疏影横斜、暗香浮动。

干燥的掌心沿手臂逆流而上，心脏如游险峻河床般上下沉浮，轰隆不止。丝质的吊带睡裙，臂下开得松，一只手轻而易举地探进去。孙策俯下脸吻她横着细带的肩，自上而下，如立峰巅，眼下雪白蔓延一片，直到丝滑织物笼下胸口浅浅的阴影，如云雾中的山间幽谷。她的手从侧边攀上，柔软得几近有缠绵意味，都在她掌心，任她轻揉慢弄，不时刮擦顶端那颗嫣红的战利品。周瑜咬着下唇，呼吸早就乱了，睫毛颤动，一下一下挠着她的心肝。

孙策坏心眼地把她环紧了些，拿柔软的胸去蹭她清瘦的脊背，又对着耳蜗轻轻吹气：“怎么这么小。”周瑜恼羞成怒，横肘要打她，谁料孙策早有准备地指尖一紧，恶作剧地轻拧她乳尖。一声轻吟方才出口，就被含含糊糊地拿嘴封上。

“还这么软……”

孙策一个翻身，地转天旋，被按到了床榻里只是转瞬的事。不安分的右手滑下去，滑到毫不设防的大腿再回攻，睡裙被轻而易举地撩起来，笔直的长腿是她梦境里的莹白河流。手指隔着内裤去撩拨柔软的源头，由轻到重地揉按，周瑜只咬着唇不出声，显然已无暇他顾，终于在忍无可忍之际拿腿夹住她：“……痒……”

孙策只是笑。这个混蛋。两根手指并作激流，不由分说便把她送上云端。

“你来之前，我做了个梦……”

“什么梦？”周瑜抬头亲她下巴。

“梦见蝴蝶飞走了。”孙策低头和她接吻，“然后你来了。”

*怡婷写：「诚实是一封见不得人的情书，压藏在枕头下面，却无意识露出一个信封的直角，像是在引诱人把它抽出来偷看。」

——《房思琪的初恋乐园》


End file.
